Give Me Everything
by othersideofdown
Summary: <html><head></head>"Grab somebody sexy tell 'em hey." He just wanted to grab his sexy someone. Kogan one-shot</html>


Give Me Everything Tonight

* * *

><p>If there was one thing that Logan didn't understand, it was how Kendall had managed to get him and their friends out of the apartment and to a club. He was Logan Mitchell for crying out loud! He was the one who would rather stay home and study instead of going out clubbing! But there was something in the way his blonde boyfriend asked him that got him to go, much to his dislike. So here he was, stuck in the club while he had no idea where Kendall had gone. James and Carlos had decided to dance with him, so Logan didn't really feel alone. A few guys had come up and tried to flirt with him, but Logan quickly pushed them away, not understanding why they would come to him, and the fact that he had a boyfriend who he loved a lot.<p>

"Looks like Logie's popular!" Carlos joked to him and James.

"Haha Carlos," Logan said. "They're probably drunk."

"Oh come on Logie!" James said. "Don't count yourself out! Guys think you're hot!"

"Shut up James!" Logan told him. "I have a boyfriend, remember?"

"Oh I remember," James laughed. "You may want to go and find him!"

"Where do I begin to look for him James?" Logan asked. "We're in a fucking club! I don't even know where he went!"

"Oh you'll find him!" Carlos said. "We'll leave you to find him!"

"Guys!" Logan began to protest but James and Carlos were already gone. "Great. Just fucking great. Now where am I supposed to look?" He let out a sigh as he continued to dance, figuring he could relax. He internally smirked as he felt a pair of hands settle on his hips, hot breath by his ear. "Care to explain to me what you're doing?"

"What?" Kendall asked, and Logan could absolutely hear the smirk on his face. "The song said to grab somebody sexy. And I wanted to grab at you, since you're so fucking sexy." Logan shuddered, wrapping his arm around Kendall's neck. Kendall trailed his hands up under Logan's shirt, racing them up his chest, stopping to tweak at one of his nipples. Logan whimpered as Kendall pulled him closer, gasping at feeling a hardness press against his ass. "And also," Kendall continued. "Because you're mine. Do you feel what you do to me?" Logan nodded, having to stifle a moan to a whimper as Kendall let a hand trail to his front, cupping him through his jeans. "What are you gonna do Logie?" Kendall chuckled at his jolt.

"Ngh!" Logan whimpered, visibly jolting, the music drowning him out.

"Come on," Kendall said huskily. "Let's get out of here." Logan nodded, allowing Kendall to drag him off of the dance-floor and shove him into a supply closet, a blanket on the floor.

"You planned this," the genius said. "That's why you weren't in the club."

"And are you complaining?" Kendall asked, locking the door and quickly pressing him against the wall, grinding their hips together.

"N-no," Logan gasped, wrapping his legs around Kendall's waist, Kendall's hands settling on his hips.

"I thought so," Kendall said, crushing their lips together, Logan's arms draped on his shoulders. Kendall gripped Logan's shirt, pulling apart to push it off him, grinning as Logan did the same for him. "On your feet," Kendall growled, Logan quickly complying.

"What are you-" Logan was cut off as he was pulled down, his back hitting the blanket with Kendall hovering over him. Logan tugged at Kendall's belt, pulling it loose and tossing it to the side. Kendall popped the button of Logan's jeans, undoing the zipper and pushing them off his legs. He smirked at the strain in his lover's boxers, curling his fingers around the waistband before towing them off. Logan sucked in a breath at the feel of cool air, then moaned as Kendall's hand wrapped around his heated shaft. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as Kendall started pumping him, his fingers threading through his blonde hair.

"You like this Logan?" Kendall asking, giving him a smirk and captured his lips, taking in all of Logan's moans. He pulled back and let his lips brush over the tip of Logan's shaft, moving down.

Kendall," Logan moaned. Kendall ran his tongue on the underside of his shaft, alternating between sucking and stroking, pulling off before going back in. "I-I'm gonna-" he let out a sharp cry as his release interrupted him, Kendall swallowing the bitter liquid. Kendall pulled up and gently stroked Logan's cheek, pulling him in for another searing kiss. He then rid himself of his own jeans and boxers, then stradled Logan again, both hissing as their bare erections brushed.

"Suck," Kendall said as he brought two fingers to Logan's lips, Logan quickly taking them in his mouth, swirling his tongue over the digits. Kendall withdrew them and brought them to Logan's entrance, rubbing them outside teasing before pushing them past the tight ring of muscle. Kendall began to thrust his fingers before moving them in a scissoring motion, Logan thrusting down on them.

"Fuck!" Logan cried and Kendall struck at his prostate a few more times before pulling out, kissing away Logan's whine of protest.

"Easy," he said to him. "Relax."

"Please," Logan panted, lacing his fingers through the belt loops of his lover's jeans. Kendall took a good look at the brunette beneath him. Hair plastered to his forehead, eyes darkened by need, lips swollen, body damp with sweat, and Kendall growled possessively at the sight. He let Logan trail his hands to undo his jeans, pulling those and his boxers off, shoving them away before the blonde jumped, pining Logan's wrists above his head.

"Ready for me babe?" Kendall asked, positioning the tip of his erection against his entrance.

Logan bucked his hips, biting his lip as he nodded. "Do it Kendall," he said, releasing his lip.

"Do what Logie?" Kendall teased.

"Take me Kendall," Logan told him. "Make me yours. Take me hard."

"Whatever you say," Kendall smirked, pressing against his entrance before slamming in. Logan moaned out loudly, pleasure flooding through his entire body.

"Ngh!" Logan cried, body shaking, eyes squeezed shut as his fists clenched above his head.

"You really like it rough, don't you?" Kendall asked, pulling out and plunging back in, hitting Logan's sweet-spot with the first hit.

"Yes!" Logan gasped, his eyes blown wide. He bucked his hips, squirming underneath the blonde. "Please! D-do that again!" Kendall smirked, his grip on Logan's wrists tightening as he complied. Logan threw his head to the side, Kendall attaching his lips to Logan's neck, sucking at the skin before biting hard, creating a bruise as Logan's groans filled the air. The brunette submitted his whole being to Kendall, who had set a furious pace.

"You close Logie?" Kendall taunted playfully, licking the shell of his ear.

"Please!"

"Please what Logie? I don't know what you're asking me."

"Touch me!" Logan begged. "Please! I'm so close it hurts! Kendall!" Logan's eyes rolled to the back of his head again as Kendall hit his sweet-spot, a hand wrapping around his erection.

"Is this what you wanted?" Kendall groaned, he could feel his impending release nearing, but he wanted Logan to lose it before him.

Logan nodded, and Kendall was making him lose it. "Kendall!" His release left him panting, his head thrown back as Kendall followed moments after him, letting go of his wrists and catching him in a deep and passionate kiss. Logan wrapped his arms around Kendall's neck, pulling him closer.

"Are you okay to get up?" Kendall asked after pulling away, pressing their foreheads together.

"If you get off of me," Logan chuckled. Kendall grinned and got up, helping Logan to his feet. They quickly gathered their clothes and put themselves together, making their way back out to the dance-floor where they picked up as if nothing happened.

"Hey Logie," Kendall said in his ear, arms going around him.

"Yeah Kendall?" Logan asked, leaning back into his touch.

"You know I love you, right?"

"Yeah Kendall," Logan chuckled. "I know."

"Love you Logie," Kendall said, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"Love you too Kendall," Logan said with a smile. "Love you too."


End file.
